Diamonds shatter
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: Shamorock-kit, Foreverkit and Abysskit are born into DiamondClan with a prophacy about them! OH THE EXCITMENT AND ORGINALITY!
1. The totes epic prologue

A.N.: Thanks to Shimmertail ( *Fistpump* TACOCLAN FOREVER!), AmberyAmber and Veni0Vedi0Vici, for helping out with the names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

DimondClan

Leader: Dimondstar – blue she-cat with clear gray eyes

Deputy: Nightlight – black tom, glows in the dark

Medicine Cat: Eternitydream – pale gray she-cat

Apprentice: Endlesspaw

Warriors

Redfoot – trouble making ginger tom  
>Apprentice: Burntpaw<p>

Honeymoon – golden tom, head over heels in love with his mate.

Goldenriver – Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Lampshade – gray she-cat, with yellow eyes  
>Apprentice: Snitchpaw<p>

Glitterbubble – a sparkling pink she-cat that travels by bubble (Yes, Glinda style!)

Unicorngallop – beautiful long furred white she-cat with light yellow eyes

Icecream – tasty white and brown tom, can't stand heat

Angelicgrace – pure white tom with a golden stripe around his head and teal eyes

Fleapelt: figity brown tom

Violetgaze – purple eyed tan she-cat

Apprentices:

Burntpaw – russet tom with black paws, tail tip and ears, smells of burnt food

Endlesspaw – gray tom with piercing blue eyes

Snitchpaw: Black tom with wide amber eyes who always tattles

Queens

Fallingdream – gray she-cat with gentle blue eyes (Mother of Honeymoon's kits, Abysskit – White tom with golden patches, Shamrock-kit – black she-cat with green eyes, and Foreverkit – golden tom with bright silver eyes)

Elders

Nospots: blind gray she-cat

StarClan

Forevereternity

Prologue

Fallingdream stared at her three new-born kits. She stroked the black she-cat with her tail. "Even though she hasn't opened her eyes I know they'll be green so she'll be Shamrock-kit."

Honeymoon stared at her blankly, his pupils shaped like hearts.

Fallingdream ignored her mate. "He'll be Abysskit, hmm… Suddenly I'm hungry. Oh! The last one we'll name after my brother, Forevereternity. Foreverkit!"

The three kits squeaked.

"That's nice dear." Honeymoon replied, mouth a little slack. Fallingdream sighed, she'd only agreed to be his mate because he'd never cheat. And wouldn't notice that Shamrock-kit was black.

Meanwhile in the Medicine cats den, drama was at a max point. Eternitydream gasped and fainted. Endlesspaw, the medicine cat apprentice, stared uselessly, at his mentor.

Eternitydream sat upright. "I've had a prophecy!" She gasped. "When diamonds shatter, an abyss that goes on forever shall emerge, revealing the saving shamrock."

"What does mean!" Endlesspaw gasped, blue eyes wide.

"I have no idea." Eternitydream shrugged. "Let's go do something useless."


	2. Ever exciting chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Writing Disclaimer: I usually don't write parodies or Sue stories so hopefully this comes out okay.

* * *

><p>Shamrock-kit stretched, the small black she-cat bounced around. "Mama I want to see camp."<p>

"Take your brothers and don't get hurt." Fallingdream replied, shrugging her shoulder before curling up to go back to sleep. It was early in the morning.

Shamrock-kit let out a loud meow. "Foreverkit, Abysskit!" she licked her lips, feeling oddly hungry.

A golden ball of fur uncurled to reveal Foreverkit. He stared at her with his cold silver eyes. "What?" he asked eagerly.

Abysskit padded over, the white and golden tom's tail flicking. "What?" he didn't ask as nicely as Foreverkit.

Shamrock-kit's green eyes grew, "Let's go explore camp. I mean we're five moons old and we've never left the nursery."

"Why did we never go outside?" Foreverkit tilted his head.

"So the readers got to meet cats and see camp, now outside with you three!" Fallingdream shoved her children out into camp before they could dwell on her sentence.

Once outside they had no reason to think about it. They're camp was a Minecrafter's (Minecraft©) dream come true. It was built out of diamonds. And only diamonds. Fortunately they were shaped like blocks, so they could build dens.

Oddly enough a smaller gray tom was standing around in camp. His piercing blue eyes met Shamrock-kit's and the kit felt stunned, and like her fur was on fire.

He padded forward, "Hello."

"The kits are out of the nursery, I'm telling Fallingdream!" A black blur raced by, as some she-cat raced into the nursery.

The tom rolled his blue eyes and chuckled. "That was Snitchpaw. She'll tell about anything that happens."

Shamrock-kit felt drawn by his blue eyes and stammered. "W-what's your name?"

"I'm Endlesspaw." The tom answered. "I'm the medicine cat apprentice. My mentor, Eternitydream knew you'd be out here and sent me to greet you."

Shamrock-kit fell silent, and Snitchpaw charged out of the nursery. "She knew!"

"Lighten up!" A russet tom, with black toes, ear tips, whisker tips, and tail tip shoved her.

"Ugh! Now I smell like burnt things!" Snitchpaw yelled. Shamrock-kit had been wondering where that smell was coming from.

"I'm gonna go tell Redfoot your mentor!" Snitchpaw ran off wailing, there was a moment of silence then the sound of a cat tripping.

"Fox-dung!" A tom's voice muttered.

Snitchpaw's whiny voice filled the air. "Redfoot's making tripwires again, I'm gonna go tell Diamondstar!"

Burntpaw and Endlesspaw moved their heads to watch her run across camp into the largest diamond den. There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of a cat tripping.

Snitchpaw ran out, crying. "Redfoot put one there too!"

Burntpaw sighed and wandered away, no longer important to the plot of this chapter.

Endlesspaw flicked his gray tail. "Now that Snitchpaw has tripped all the wires, let's go see Diamondstar's den."

The four cats moved towards the den, and found Diamondstar sitting in the corner of her den, smacking her paw against the ground.

"I am a Clan Leader and I'm digging a hole!" She sang, "Diggy diggy hole!"

The three kits slowly backed away, and Abysskit yelped.

"You mind, I'm sleeping here?" a voice commented dryly. The kits turned, and Endlesspaw nodded.

"Morning Nightlight!"

The back tom gave of a slight greenish glow from his spot underneath a smaller den of diamonds."Showing the kits around, Endlesspaw?"

The apprentice nodded. "It's okay you three. This is Nightlight, the deputy."

The glowing black tom nodded at them, and stretched. "Does Diamondstar know it's day yet?"

"I don't know." Endlesspaw shrugged. "She's digging holes again."

Nightlight nodded, and got to his paws. "I'll go tell her. Otherwise she'll insist I sit here and prevent monsters from spawning." With that he padded past them.

Before the kits could be further confused by Minecraft© references, Endlesspaw herded them away. "Let's go see the warriors, they should be moving around now."

He led them to the large den, and sat down. "Someone will come out." He looked at the top of the den and sighed.

Shamrock-kit followed his gaze and her eyes widened. A red tom stood there, he appeared to be messing with… a large white two-leg thing that sat above the den.

"Redfoot, we see you." Endlesspaw meowed dryly. The tom stopped what he was doing and slunk away.

Endlesspaw sighed. "That's Redfoot. He's always trying to make trouble. That's why he's called Redfoot."

Shamrock-kit was confused but Abysskit asked first. "Why?"

"Simple Abysskit." Endlesspaw stopped to lick his lips and continued, "He's always caught red pawed. But Diamondstar couldn't leave his name as Redpaw that would be silly."

The three siblings shared a look, but were interrupted by the two-leg thing opening. A brown tom padded out, and looked down. "AGH!" he turned around, revealing he wasn't all brown, only his front part. Halfway through his pelt turned white. He fled back to the two-leg thing and it closed.

A long furred white she-cat gracefully pranced out of the warriors den. "What's wrong with Icecream now?"

"I guess he saw the kits." Endlesspaw shrugged. "Good morning Unicorngallop."

The she-cat tossed her head slightly, and her fur flew back, and ruffled in the wind. "Who are these three Endlesspaw?"

"They're Fallingdream and Honeymoon's kits." Endlesspaw replied. "Shamrock-kit, Foreverkit and Abysskit."

Unicorngallop nodded and blinked her light yellow eyes at the kits. "It was simply wonderful to meet you; I hope I get to mentor one of you little darlings." With that she pranced away.

Foreverkit glanced at Shamrock-kit. "We didn't say anything to her."

Shamrock-kit shrugged, slowly learning not to challenge these things.

A brown tom was sitting in camp already; they just hadn't noticed him because they'd been focused on other things. Sitting might not be the best word, as he was constantly moving around.

"That's Fleapelt." Endlesspaw explained. "He doesn't actually have fleas."

"Then why is he called that?" Shamrock-kit asked.

Endlesspaw shrugged, "Anyway, do you all want something to eat?" he asked. "We have plenty of food."

"Yep." A gray she-cat with glowing yellow eyes looked at them. "Hey I'm Lampshade."

Endlesspaw heaved a sigh. "How are they supposed to remember all these cats?"

Lampshade shrugged, "Beats me. They'll learn though."

"Lampshade!" Snitchpaw ran up to the she-cat. "I've had an absolutely terrible morning!"

Lampshade sighed, rolling her eyes "Let's go train. See you kits."

"ENDLESSPAW! I HAVE HAD A PROPHACY GET IN HERE!"

Endlesspaw groaned, and turned his blue eyes on the kits. Once more Shamrock-kit felt a tingle run down her spine, her paws shook slightly, and she felt like she couldn't talk.

"See you three later." He meowed, with a grin. "You'd better get back to the nursery."

Shamrock-kit nodded and as she headed to the nursery, she realized she couldn't wait until she could talk to Endlesspaw again.

* * *

><p>Well it only took a year and a few months to write this! XD<p> 


	3. They are made apprentices!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, nor usually make cats like these

Shamrock-kit looked at her two brothers, and shivered with excitement, today was the day they were made apprentices!

She looked around for her father, struggling under her mother's tongue. Honeymoon sat staring at their mother, his jaw slack, and pupils still heart shaped.

Diamondstar was hitting a patch of dirt as usual; Nightlight lay in front of the leader's den and yawned.

"You all look lovely." Unicorngallop walked by, the tom shook his long fur.

Shamrock-kit blinked, wait, what? "Umm… Weren't you…"

"What dear?" the white she-cat asked, and Shamrock-kit shook her head, "Never mind."

Foreverkit sighed, his golden fur ruffling slightly. "Who do you think will be my mentor?" he asked absently.

Shamrock-kit looked over her Clanmates. "Redfoot's mentoring Snitchpaw, and who's Burntpaw's mentor?" she asked.

"Eh." Foreverkit shrugged.

"I HAVE HAD….!"

Everyone turned to stare at the medicine cat's den, as Eternitydream stuck her head out.

"A prophecy?!" Diamondstar got to her paws. Nightlight looked oddly frightened.

Eternitydream scoffed, "No, to fart. Stay out, my den reeks."

Endlesspaw staggered out gasping for air. "StarClan, is that you?" he asked, staring at Fleapelt as the brown tom fidgeted. "The last thing I remember was something that sounded like a cave-in…"

Fleapelt fidgeted away from the tom.

Diamondstar sighed and sat down. "Drat." She resumed digging. "I must find emeralds!"

Fallendream sighed softly, "I can't believe you three are six moons old already."

Shamrock-kit struggled away, "Wash Abysskit."

Her stomach, her mother's, and Foreverkit's all rumbled, and Abysskit walked over boredly.

"I'm already clean." He stated calmly, "I washed myself."

Nightlight glanced at Diamondstar. "Umm…"

"I must find it!"

"Diamondstar, the kits are ready for their apprentice ceremony."

"Finally, some action!" Endlesspaw, who'd somehow ended up by them, "The plot can progress now!"

"What?" Shamrock-kit turned and was stunned by his blue eyes.

"Nothing, see you after the ceremony." Endlesspaw smiled and Shamrock-kit felt even more nervous than before. Why did she always feel like this around him?

"DiamondClan, gather around the Nether-rack for a Clan meeting!" Diamondstar yodeled, standing on a red block with gray squares on it.

Shamrock-kit and Foreverkit ran forward, Abysskit trailing behind them.

The two sat down next to each other, Shamrock-kit was pressed against her brother's side.

"I can't believe it!" she whispered.

Foreverkit nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"It's butter, get over it." Abysskit muttered, looking up at Diamondstar.

The blue-gray leader continued to yodel,

"Icecream, you are ready for an apprentice. I'm sure you'll pass your deliciousness onto Abysspaw." For a long minute, the Clan stared at each other, why weren't they hungry at the sound of Abysspaw's name?

Diamondstar let out a shriek and lunged at Icecream, "You've already failed! Scum!"

Icecream screamed and ran off to his refrigerator, while Nightlight attempted to hold the leader back.

Diamondstar blinked, and seemed to return to normal. "Okay then! In that case, Glitterbubble will mentor him."

Abysspaw looked confused, as his mentor flew up to him in a pink bubble. It popped and she whacked him on the head three times.

Shamrock-kit and Foreverkit leaned away, horrified.

Abysspaw rubbed his head with his paw, and followed Glitterbubble away, looking disgusted.

Diamondstar hopped back onto the Nether-rack, "Angelgrace, you are ready for an apprentice, and I'm sure you'll pass on your sexiness to Foreverpaw."

The white tom strutted up, his hips shaking with each step. He bent his paw to tap Foreverpaw on the head lightly. "At least he's handsome to start with." Angelgrace muttered gorgeously, turning and strutting away once more, as though on the catwalk.

Shamrock-kit looked around, who would be her mentor?

"Nightlight, you are ready to be a mentor, and maybe you'll pass on your glowiness to Shamrockpaw." Diamondstar yodeled, and hoped off her post before Nightlight had even touched Shamrockpaw.

Shamrockpaw braced herself, but Nightlight lightly tapped her.

"Abysspaw, Foreverpaw, Shamrockpaw." The Clan shouted and then dispersed.

Nightlight looked down at her, and Shamrockpaw stared at him. She'd been given to the deputy!

"I'll give you a tour of the territory in a little bit, if you want to talk to someone first." Nightlight informed her, the faint green glow coming off him wasn't unpleasant. He walked over to the camp entrance and sat down.

"Congratulations Shamrockpaw." Endlesspaw told her. "What are you doing with Nightlight?"

"Going to see the territory." Shamrockpaw admitted, flattening her ears. "Thanks."

"Of course you are, who doesn't start off that way?" Endlesspaw muttered, and then spoke up. "You're welcome, go have fun!"

Shamrockpaw stumbled over to Nightlight, feeling like her paws were made of stone. She didn't want to leave the gaze of the medicine cat apprentice.

Nightlight nodded to her, "Come on."

XXX

A.N.: Plot holes? How could the fact that Endlesspaw is still an apprentice despite the fact he was one six moons ago, so at youngest he's twelve moons old be a plot hole?

Also, ironically, Snitchpaw is listed as a tom in the Allegiances but I made her a she-cat. Whoops.


	4. Introducing MythClan!

Shamrockpaw hurried, she could tell Nightlight was going slowly for her sake.

The glowing deputy halted, "Don't wear yourself out Shamrockpaw. Honestly, I just want to enjoy this first day."

"Why?" Shamrockpaw tilted her head, looking up at him.

Nightlight sighed, his whiskers ruffling. "Because I'm the deputy. I'm doomed to either go evil or die tragically."

"What about become leader?" Shamrockpaw offered, seeing the dark look on Nightlight's face.

"I can't, there isn't a prophecy about me." Nightlight shook himself. "Oh well, so long as there isn't a prophecy about anyone in the Clan I'll be fine. Now come on, I need to show you the border."

Shamrockpaw blinked, before following the once more relaxed deputy. "Which border?"

"The MythClan one, we're almost there." Nightlight told her. "You can tell because we're reaching the edge of the biome."

Shamrockpaw looked around, and realized the trees were thining out. "Woah!"

A giant mountain was right next to their territory. "How come we can't see this from camp?"

"I'm not sure." Nightlight shrugged. "That's Mount Olympus where MythClan lives."

"Halt!" Shamrockpaw jumped, as a red she-cat ran up them. "Oh, hi Nightlight, I'm sorry, I thought you'd crossed the border."

"That's alright, Shamrockpaw, this is Mermaidtail, deputy of MythClan." Nightlight dipped his head, "Mermaidtail this is my apprentice, Shamrockpaw."

"Hi!" the deputy greeted her cheerfully.

Shamrockpaw dipped her head shyly.

"You'll want to be careful now Nightlight, you're asking for trouble having an apprentice." Mermaidtail hissed to him, which confused Shamrockpaw. Once more Nightlight's face darkened.

"Can we not talk about that?" he muttered, "I want to enjoy this."

"It's fine. Talk to her, pay no attention to me." A deep voice quipped, seeming mildly annoyed.

Shamrockpaw looked around Mermaidtail and yelped. A large gray… she thought it was a cat, stood on the rocks, she could make out his fangs, and somewhat ragged pelt. He almost looked like a wolf, not that she'd ever seen one to compare him to.

"Fenrirfang!" Nightlight perked up, "Get over here, you can meet my apprentice too."

The large tom hopped down the rocks with ease, stopping a distance away from her. "Has she had training yet?"

Nightlight shook his head, "First day out."

"It's nice to meet you." When the tom spoke, his fangs became more obvious. "My siblings are almost finished with their training."

"Good to hear." Nightlight dipped his head, "Hopefully I'll see all of you at the Gathering."

"Probably." Mermaidtail commented, "You know Mythstar likes showing him off, and-"

"Mermaidtail! Gobincall is trying to eat bugs!" a bright orange she-cat raced up.

"Again?" Mermaidtail sighed, "I'll go deal with her."

"Umm…" Shamrockpaw stared at the warrior, "You're… kind of on fire."

The she-cats bright green eyes widened. "Oh no, really? Not again!" with that the flames spread over her, and she burned up.

Shamrockpaw stared, her jaw hanging open. "W-what?"

"It gets better." Fenrirfang muttered, licking one paw.

From the pile of ash a flame shot up, and the she-cat's voice announced loudly,

"I HAVE BEEN REBORN!"

Fenrirfang yawned, "Yes, it's the third Tuesday of the month, you always do this."

The orange she-cat huffed. "Whatever. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Phoenixflower. Bye Nightlight, Shamrockpaw it was nice to meet you, see you later!"

Shamrockpaw had no time to wonder how the she-cat knew her name, before she was gone.

Nightlight shook himself, a bit of ash flying off his whisker. "We should be going."

"As should I." Fenrirfang agreed. "I'll see you at the gathering, old friend."

"Back at you." Nightlight grinned, as Fenrirfang turned and loped away.

Shamrockpaw blinked, "What just happened?"

"MythClan's like that, you'll have to get used to it." Nightlight admitted. "But only a few of them. Most are normal cats like DiamondClan."

Shamrockpaw nodded slowly, following her mentor along the border. "So you're friends with Fenrirfang?"

"Back as apprentices we always seemed to run into each other at Gatherings." Nightlight answered. "Now he hangs out with me because I let him try the massage chairs."

"Try the what?" Shamrockpaw's eyes were huge.

"Oh, you'll have to be a good apprentice so I can take you to the Gathering." Nightlight teased. "I'm sure you can handle it." He turned away from the border. "I'll show you GemClan some other time. We should get back to camp."

Shamrockpaw wasn't going to object, her paws hurt, she was hungry, and she wasn't sure how strange GemClan would be.

"At least you can tell your brothers about this." Nightlight pointed out, his whiskers twitching when she perked up.

"Let's get back to camp then!"

XXX

"Foreverpaw! Foreverpaw!" Shamrockpaw raced over to her brother, leaving Nightlight at the entrance, "Guess what?"

Foreverpaw looked up from his mouse. "What?"

"I saw some MythClan cats!" Shamrockpaw wiggled, "It was so cool!"

Foreverpaw looked envious, "You have all the luck!"

"Well what did Angelgrace do with you?" Shamrockpaw tilted her head.

"He taught me how to flirt with she-cats!" Foreverpaw looked scandalized, his silver eyes huge. "It was terrible."

"You think you have it bad?" they jumped at Abysspaw's voice, turning to look at their brother. The white tom was limping, his tail lashing behind him.

"What happened?" Shamrockpaw's eyes widened.

"Glitterbubble tried to teach me about Defying Gravity." He muttered, "it didn't work."

"You want some of my shrew?" Foreverpaw offered, shoving some of the rodent to their brother, who turned his head away.

"No, thanks." He muttered snidely, and limped off.

Shamrockpaw huffed, "I don't know why Abysspaw has never liked anyone."

Foreverpaw blinked, "He likes Endlesspaw."

"He does?!" Shamrockpaw yelped, and then lowered her voice, feeling herself burning at the mention of the blue eyed medicine cat apprentice, "He does?"

"Haven't you seen them talking?" Foreverpaw asked, tilting his head. "Only cat I've ever seen Abysspaw be nice to."

"Are you still sharing that rabbit?" Shamrockpaw asked, glancing at Foreverpaw's prey, trying to change the subject from hot medicine cats.

"Absolutely." Foreverpaw shoved it to her. "Feel free to have some."

XXX

A.N.: So what was Foreverpaw eating anyway? Why is Abysspaw mean to everyone? Will Shamrockpaw figure out that she Endlesspaw are destined to be together? Will Nightlight die?

Of course, then there's the most important question of all…

How many references can I make in one chapter?

Find out (maybe) next time in Diamonds Shatter!


	5. Announcements at the Gathering!

Chapter 4

Shamrockpaw stared in shock and the many cats below her, all seemed to be dancing while strobe lights flashed.

Her jaw slowly fell open, this feeling of awe filling her. This was the gathering?

"Shocking isn't it?" a voice asked from beside her, Shamrockpaw felt a shiver as she recognized Endlesspaw. Oh why did she always feel this way around the medicine cat apprentice?

She turned to look at him, stunned by his blue eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"It'll be okay, I was surprised when I was at my first gathering too." Endlesspaw smiled at her and Shamrockpaw felt as though she could fly.

"Hey! Come on Shamrockpaw!" her menotr's voice interrupted her good mood. Nightlight charged past, she hurried after him, paws racing over the grass.

DiamondClan slid in, Diamondstar's gray eyes reflected the light flashing around, giving the leader a deranged look, "DiamondClan party on!"

"WOO HOO!" the Clan cheered and raced off.

Shamrockpaw was left standing next to Nightlight and Endlesspaw. "What should I do?"

"Go have fun until the announcement's begin." Nightlight shrugged, looking around, "you know, get jiggy with it."

"Nightlight, my man!" it was Fenrirfang from the last chapter. The shaggy gray tom trotted up, followed by an older black tom with green eyes.

"Heh heh! I am the bad guy!" the tom giggled, Shamrockpaw's eyes widened.

"You had to bring your father with you?" Nightlight muttered dipping his head to the black tom.

"I'm Lokiheart, what's your name little one?" he asked, prancing up to Shamrockpaw.

"Err…"

The tom leaned down to whisper in her ear, "oh I only pretend to be crazy. Really I'm planning to prank them all." He stood up and pranced off, "Loki'd!"

Nightlight and Fenrirfang had vanished as well, probably having something to do with massage chairs.

"Come on!" Endlesspaw turned to her, "let's go have fun!"

Endlesspaw plunged into the throng of dancing cats, Shamrockpaw followed him, rearing onto her hind legs to dance with him.

"Isn't this great?" he asked, grinning wildly.

Shamrockpaw could only nodded breathlessly, her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. She felt as though she could gaze into his blue eyes forever.

"Endlesspaw!" A lovely black she-cat danced over to them, her dark blue eyes wide.

"Onyxpaw! Shamrockpaw, this is Onyxpaw of GemClan!" It took Shamrockpaw a moment to notice they'd all been shouting over the music.

"Pleased to meet, you come dance with me Endlesspaw!"

Endlesspaw was dragged off, leaving Sharmockpaw alone on the dance floor. She watched them dance, her claws flexing slightly. _Stop dancing with her! Don't look at him like that! What are you two doing? What am I thinking?_

"Hey there gorgeous. Come here often?"

Shamrockpaw slowly turned around, to come face to face with a pure white tom. His blue eyes were nothing like Endlesspaw's these were ice cold. What her eyes were drawn to though was his long fangs, curving out from his muzzle.

"I'm Dragonfrost, who are you?" he winked as he asked, dancing with her.

She suddenly felt awkward, "I'm Shamrockpaw."

"Want to fall in love?"

Shamrockpaw's jaw fell open, "what?"

"Fall in love with me."

Shamrockpaw stared at him in horror, "But I'm six moons old! You're a younger _warrior_ of another _Clan!"_

Dragonfrost shrugged, giving her another wink. "So? You so sexy!"

Shamrockpaw's eyes widened, and the moment the crowd parted to her right, she dove through the opening, not stopping until she reached the side, where she almost crashed into yet another black cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She jerked back, stunned when the tom turned around. His fur was bushy, but his eyes, his yellow-green eyes were like poison. This must be Onyxstar of GemClan.

Onyxstar walked past Shamrockpaw with an ominous look. "I am a black furred leader of an enemy Clan. Clearly I am the bad guy and whatever I say will scare your fur off." he had a deep, almost demonic voice. "Fear me!"

Shamrockpaw shivered in her pelt, and shrank back in fear. Onyxstar continued on his way over to the giant rock, which he jumped onto with ease, and reared onto his hind legs and began dancing with the other leaders.

"Don't let that bother you, he's always been that way." Shamrockpaw was relieved that this time the cat approached her, rather than appeared behind her. This was a black and white she-cat, her eyes were yellow-green, but despite their ugly shade were much friendlier than Onyxstar's.

"I'm Harpypaw." She nodded to the group that had followed her, "these are other apprentices of MythClan."

"You Shamrockpaw?" a golden tom with scale like markings asked, his tongue flicking out, "our older brother mentioned you."

She stared in surprise, were these Fenrirfang's siblings? The only other she-cat was black with strange bone shaped patterns on her fur. There was a long legged golden tom who looked remotely normal but MythClan was a strange Clan for sure.

"Onyxstar's been that way since he became leader." The music on the dance floor had lowered quite a bit, as had Harpypaw's voice, "time for the leaders to dance."

A bright cheerful song began and the three leaders reared up and danced, their hips swaying to the music and paws going up and down, almost like bunny ears.

"I love this part." One of Fenrirfang's brothers muttered, sitting down to watch.

"The brown tom next to Onyxstar is Mythstar." Harpypaw told Shamrockpaw as they watched the leaders Caramelldansen. "You can see his long tail from here."

Diamondstar looked vaguely bored, as though she'd rather be digging another hole.

Once the music ended, the leaders dropped to all fours. "Let the Gathering begin!" they yowled as one, before jumping off the rock. They landed in the hot tub with a loud splash.

"Come on, we know a good spot to watch from!" Harpypaw hissed, weaving through the crowd. Shamrockpaw ended up behind her and in front of Fenrirfang's siblings.

They halted beside Fenrirfang, who was sitting next to several large black chairs, Nightlight lay sprawled out in one of them.

"You four, oh five, here for the view?" the shaggy tom whispered, whiskers twitching.

"Good idea." Nightlight's tail tapped Shamrockpaw's head, "get up here, you'll be able to see better." He moved over in the chair as his apprentice hopped up.

"Diamondstar, would you like to start the Gathering?" Mythstar offered, his voice was warm and strong, the kind of cat Shamrockpaw would love to hear stories from.

"Your eyes are made of redstone!" Diamondstar splashed through the hot tub, towards the massage chairs, staring at Rubyblaze.

Mythstar calmly placed one paw on Diamondstar's head and dunked her.

"In MythClan Goddessmoon is expecting kits and has moved into the nursery."

There were a few murmurs of approval, and Mythstar let Diamondstar up.

"In DiamondClan we have yet to see any creepers this moon and we have three new apprentices, Shamrockpaw, Abysspaw and Foreverpaw."

Onyxstar moved forward, placing his paws on the side of the hot tub, steam rising around him, and water dripping off his whiskers. Shamrockpaw swallowed, something wasn't right here.

"GemClan is powerful and strong. We are declaring war on MythClan!"

Yowls of approval met with cries of alarm and anger.

Mythstar stepped forward, "but Onyxstar why? We've done nothing to you. Let's be reasonable."

Onyxstar huffed, "for a Clan of legends you sure are a coward."

Diamondsar laughed, "oh don't worry Mythstar, DiamondClan territory is between your territory and his. You've got nothing to worry about."

The Clans laughed as Onyxstar looked humiliated to have forgotten that.

"This is true." Onyxstar growled, attempting to regain control. "So I shall declare war on DiamondClan instead!" Silence met his words as he jumped out of the hot tub, "now someone bring me a towel!"

* * *

><p>Oh noes, what is going to happen now? Will I take another six months to update? Will the next chapter be funnier? Who knows!<p>

I shall try to work on this more, and be funnier. I really will try. I just need the small bit of plot I had to progress.


End file.
